random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 28
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 29|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:14:10 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Guest: Mela Firefly Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: Other Shit and some Facts: *Alex mentions the cooking with sperm again *1st gf Matt had quiefed on him. and then she blamed Matt *Matt mentions Atari penis joystick again *Fuck em 3x Dax Shepard *Mela saw vaccuum sealed porn. Scared her. *Kate revealed she hada vibrator in a previous episode she was in. Would give a prize to person that would answer but no one cared to go back and listen to previous episodes. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *After I done it I took my condom out with my semen, blew it up like a balloon and popped it. It was everywhere. The Hindenload. The Hindensperm *10 minutes in and this is the best podcast ever. *We sort of have a girl. **Kate - Hey. *Kate you should be fucking 11 year olds. *1:43:20 "SCRATCH MY BACK ALEX" *Viewed life as a Truman show. **Mela - I don't get paid enough to be your girlfriend. *Dan Amrich he looks like a fucking fish. *(Batman5273) Dresses up like Fred Durst *I'm going to kill you. **Mela - It's an act he's not that mean in real life. *I don't beat women. I'll kill you. *18, 17 Get the fuck out. *I showed her (Mela) Sex on horse back, terrodyctl porn. *If you listen closely you can hear Mela talking about Viking Penis. *Coming in 2nd segment Matt's penis. **Mela - Yay! *For girls like Mela here. I'm in front of the internet not people. **Mela - The internet is a many people. Kate *So when are you getting married? **Matt - How pregnant are you Alex? *There's a bar in New Zealand that sells horse semen shots. *There's a TV show on the internet called porn. *Don't pat yourself on the dick. *Matt I will slap you with my penis. *Girls? Think they are stupid? **Alex - They are. *Goes on an anal forum. The widest thing I fit was a whole lemon. *Buttfapping takes a really long time. *(Alex) Your head looks like a pineapple. *Shut the fuck up Alex. **Alex - Don't shush me that's for Mitch. *Are we listening to a couples problem podcast? *I used to bleach my asshole *Mela you date angry midgets. *Tony is large and strong. I am short and squishy. *Kumquat looks like Matt's dick **Description of Matt Dick 44:00 *#Looks like someone did a color swap on the penis. *#You hold your balls where it looks like a dildo. *#He's gripping this hideous thing with his lobster hand. *#*Mela - Does he have a volcano nipple? *#Your boy nipples are very small. *#Out of 10 I give you a 6. Matt *Honey Mead. **Mela - You mean just mead because mead is made from honey. *Smart ass. **Alex - Get use to that. *I recently received a handjorb and do you laugh uncontrollably after busting a nut? *How do you like your eggs? Fried or fertilized? *I had to jerk of to Telemundo. *He died dangerously as he lived. *People aren't sexless like Mela. *I used to do Habbo Raids and that's where I met my 2nd girlfriend. *I use porns as an ends to the means. *6 years old, that's enough to like.. *I had no imagination until I learned to masturbate. *I'm going to add Mela to the bucket list. **Alex - I'll give you some pictures. **Mela - No. That's private. Mela *In some circles I'm known as the minion maker. **Alex - Are you talking about my penis? *I told you were not going to talk about our sex life on the podcast. **Matt - I was only going to talk about your sex life. **Kate - Do you have stories of bite marks and scars? **Alex - everywhere. *Like when I made you a sandwich and you played videogames. **Alex - I'm going to play more videogames and you make sandwiches. *If you have enough time to jerk off you have enough time for Dr. Who. *I don't see how it is illegal to sell penis that vibrators to children. *When I was a kid we played on the street. Not like hookers. *Bye rapist I miss you already. *Shut up I'm pretty. *I'm less or a murderer than you. **Alex - But who would edit the podcast? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 29|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Guest Category:Mela